


SSOS Science: Gabriel Reyes

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Biology, Human Experimentation, M/M, SSOS, Science, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: The science I used to explain how and why the Alien, Alien DNA, and etc works with Gabriel for the Alien AU. I use this in the fanfic, SSOS. It's my headcanon for the Alien AU.  I used science when I could, and SCIENCE FICTION for the rest. Also, I created Alien Reaper Beans. An actual exoplanet in a sun's goldilocks zone was used for this. There might actually be aliens on that planet.





	SSOS Science: Gabriel Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Science fiction, mythology, and monsters *cough* aliens *cough*. I originally posted this on Tumblr, but I realized that not all readers go to Tumblr. So... here it is!

LHS 1140 b is also not suitable for human colonization. People can explore the surface for limited amounts of time with the aide of pressurized, enforced machines. The gravity on LHS 1140 b, unofficially called Hades, is much higher than Earth’s surface gravity. Hades has a very thick atmosphere that increases the pressure on the planet’s surface. Hades has a lot of volcanic activity and is very high in iron. Due to the constantly erupting volcanoes, the atmosphere is often black. Alien life, both flora, and fauna, do thrive on Hades. The dominant apex fauna is known as Wraiths, but humans tend to call them Reapers. Wraiths don’t have a set body shape. They can look like how they want. This is due to their bodies being made up of billions of particles. Each particle knows the others. These intelligent particles are magnetic. 

 

When they do form a solid body, it always has six limbs to help support a solid form in the high gravity. They are extremely muscular, with four arms, when they mimic the human body. Wraiths have two primary particles that make up their eye bodies; vision particles and body particles. Vision particles group together and form eyes. Wraith never has a set number of eyes, but most have at least a dozen red eyes that constantly shift position. Not a lot is known about Wraith biology, as they’re always hungry and eat anything that moves. It is very hard to reach the surface of Hades, and even more difficult to survive an encounter with a Wraith. Humans do know that after a Wraith has gotten a hold of a living creature, they drain the body of its core nutrients, leaving behind a husk. Some say they eat a creature's soul, but that is so far unconfirmed. Thus, the nickname Reaper, for they bring death to all that see them.

 

Talon managed to capture a Wraith using electricity, super magnets, and a large loss of life among their staff. Moira killed the Wraith, then synthesized it’s DNA. Most human test subjects don’t survive the merge of synthesized Wraith DNA with their own. In fact, only one test subject has proven to live through the infusion. Gabriel Reyes, after his body was infused with synthetic Wraith DNA, underwent a dramatic change. The alien DNA ate, then replaced all of his own cells. Somehow he held onto his sense of self during this transformation. Like the Wraiths on Hades, Gabriel can turn into “smoke” or have a solid form. Like the Wraiths on Hades, his solid form is more muscular and has four arms. Now a human Reaper, he needs to eat a lot of nutrients to keep his body alive. Only fresh nutrients work, Gabriel needs to consume the living force in other creatures. No longer able to eat anything but the living, Gabriel needs to eat what most people would consider a beings “soul” to make it. However, he can’t eat the souls of any living Caeruleum sudes. Their unique, self-contained magnetic field mucks up his particles attempt to “grab” their soul. 

 

Gabriel can pick and choose his meals, but if he goes too long without eating, his body will eat the soul of the nearest creature. He can’t stop his body from feeding on the closest living creature if the particles need food. There are, thankfully, a few exceptions. His body will spawn small, self-autonomous blobs made from the particles as a way to increase his food consumption. These small blobs can’t change into smoke and run off his subconscious needs. While he can reabsorb them, it’s a lot of effort to catch the things and Jack finds them “cute.” Plus… they help make sure he eats enough. These tiny Reaper beans have small angler fish lights on their heads. They hide in vents, dark corners, wherever their black bodies are hidden by darkness. They tuck their tiny white faces against their body and lure things into range with their glowing lures. When their prey comes into reach, they turn mostly mouth and teeth and eat the unsuspecting creature whole. Usually, they catch and eat rodents, but they have eaten the occasional insect or bird. The Alien Reaper Beans keep Jack and Gabriel’s home free of any pests while helping maintain Gabriel’s calorie needs.

 

Gabriel Reyes will make two shotguns with his particles. He uses a railgun system (electromagnetic pew pew!) to fire bullets made up of his smoke. His body can handle the type number of rounds in a shotgun before he needs a tiny break. He tosses aside the guns he made, and they dissolve back into smoke and rejoin his body. All his guns are the same two, he just constantly reforms them from his own particles. The bullets too, eventually disappear after striking a target. He can do a rapid-fire burst of this, but it’s very draining. He will need to eat a lot and recover before he can do this attack again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow the creator of the Alien AU Tumblr at [Jellygay](https://jellygay.tumblr.com), or her Tumblr dedicated to the Alien AU, [Spero Deo Volente](https://aliens-got-back.tumblr.com>%20Aliens%20got%20back</a>,%20or%20my%20personal%20Tumblr%20<a%20href=). On these various Tumblrs you can find my headcanons, others headcanons, submit your own headcanon to Jellygay, and there's a public Discord dedicated to the Alien AU.


End file.
